Missing Daughter
by Guardian Fire Angel
Summary: Just a random story I made for an English lesson. No really summary, the story and title should explain what it is about.


Declaire: I do not own Mutant X or any of the characters of the show. The only characters I own are the character who's point of view it is Charlotte Malone and the daughter Sara.

A/N: this is a story that I did back when I was in year 10 for English coursework and got good makes for so I thought I would put it on fanfiction to see what you all think. R&R.

A/N2: it may seem that as the story goes on that I don't like Adam. I do, Adam is my favourite character out of the whole show it was just for this story that it looks like I don't like him.

Chapter 1

I watched –in horror- as they took her away. She was only 5. Terrified, they would hurt her, I chased after them. I was too late; they had gone.

Crouched on the floor –in the doorway- I was crying, looking out into the night sky. I lost her again. Slowly I stood back up, shaking like a leaf as I did. I knew, I had to find her.

As I made my way back inside, memories of me and my daughter Sara came flooding back. Why her? Shocked at what had happened the memory of me, Sara and her father at the beach made me cry again. Whatever the cost, I had to get Sara back.

As I walked back in, Sara's father Eckhart, knowing what had happened came towards me. I was glad. Emotionally and physically tiered, I collapsed into his open arms. I could have fallen asleep in his arms, but I couldn't. I was scared for Sara.

Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep, as I woke up on top of the bed in Eckhart's office (A/N: don't ask). Lucky it was there. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up, Eckhart was at his desk, "Hello sleepyhead" he said with a smile. But all I could think of was Sara.

By now Sara would have been playing in the park, me pushing her on the swings. But she was with Adam. Terrified, she would try to escape him. But where was she? I already knew.

Adam is the leader of this group of mutants called Mutant X. I had been part of them once. Smart as he was, Adam could never get me back, back with the group. But I wanted to stay at the GSA (that's Genetic Security Agency for those of you who don't know); even if I lost Adam as a friend.

Chapter 3

After 2 days Eckhart could see I was still upset about what happened. He could always tell. Worried that I would do something stupid, Eckhart decided to take me on a walk. That's when the idea came to him; the idea to get Sara back.

Eckhart found a place for us to sit down so we could talk. I remember the place really well. Calmly, Eckhart explained his idea to me. It was simple and easy; I knew I could do it.

The idea was for me to "pretend" that I left the GSA, call Adam to tell him and for him to come and get me. It would fail. Convinced that I was telling the truth, Adam would come and take me back to Sanctuary. That's when I would get Sara.

Chapter 4

The plan worked a treat, Adam was completely convinced I was telling the truth. We thought he was smarter than that. Happy that I had left the GSA, he took me back to Sanctuary; it hadn't changed abit. I could finally get Sara.

As soon as I got into the main entrance, Sara came sprinting towards me. She was so pleased I was there. Absolutely pleased to see me, Sara had a massive grin on her beautiful face, her sky blue eyes shone like stars when the light hit her face. So like Eckhart. Excited to see me, Sara launched herself into my arms. That's when I told her, telepathically, the plan to get her back to the GSA.

Chapter 5

When Adam had left, me and Sara had a perfect time to escape; Eckhart had sent a boat to come and pick us up. He also knew where we were. Pleased that the plan had worked, we went back home.

When we got back, Eckhart was waiting for us outside of the GSA. He was so pleased to see us. So excited, Sara went sprinting towards Eckhart, with me not far behind her. Eckhart crouched down and scoped Sara up in his arms and with balancing Sara in one arm, put his other arm around me in one big family hug. We were together at last.

But just a few minutes later, Adam came and pulled me and Sara away from Eckhart and took us away…

Chapter 6

(A/N: this chapter is set before Adam and the team took Sara away)

It was a bright sunny day outside the GSA, and I was just getting ready to go out for a while. That's when the message came. Surprised at what the message said Eckhart said to me "Charlotte, there is a fire elemental causing trouble, and since your new mutant ability is fire, I want you and two GS Agents to sort it out."

So in order to help Eckhart I went. Oh my God it's her. Shocked at the fact my own daughter was the mutant causing the problem, I ran and grabbed her. Who knew it was my daughter?

When I took her back to the GSA the trouble begain…


End file.
